The Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) organizational structure includes a number of internal and external advisory committees to provide input into strategic planning for development and implementation of the scientific goals of the center. The external scientific advisory group is the Scientific External Advisory Board (EAB), which is composed of scientific experts and leaders from other major cancer centers. In addition to the standing external advisory membership, ad hoc advisors are added to the roster periodically to assess and advise regarding specific programs, shared resources, or inter-programmatic activities. Internal planning and evaluation is a continuous process at MCC that occurs through meetings of the Associate Directors (1st Tuesday of the month), and combined Associate Directors and Program Leaders meetings (3rd Tuesday of the month), and the Senior Advisory Committee (SAC) meetings (2nd Tuesday of the month). It is a policy of MCC that each program has an annual strategic planning retreat. These retreats are supported by MCC funding and provide a forum for more extended scientific interchange as well as membership input into plans for increasing the scientific and translational opportunities of the program through future faculty recruitment, shared resource development, and other mechanisms for increased scientific productivity and collaboration. MCC-wide planning retreats are held in conjunction with the annual all-center scientific retreats as a forum for all members to participate in MCC planning.